Pittsburgh has been an area of Industrial Leadership for years and continues to be in that mode with changes in the industrial makeup. The Graduate School of Public Health was founded to serve the needs of that community. One of the first departments was Occupational Health with the establishment of the Residency in Occupational Medicine. The Residency Program continues to produce leaders in this area. We train Occupational Physicians for Industry, Government, Academia, Military, Hospital-based and Free Standing Settings. We have an academic PGY 2 year that requires a thesis and confers an MPH degree. The Practicum PGY 3 year has more rotations than time allows for any one resident to complete. All residents have the 6 months of required clinical training. There is a great demand for our residents and all receive multiple offers of employment. We have great support from the Graduate School of Public Health and the Medical School. The faculty and staff are funded with hard money as are three or more resident positions. We need the Training Grant to maintain that support and to allow the program to grow. We have the ability and facilities to train more physicians, but cannot because of the lack of funds. All money from the Training Grant is used for resident support. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]